


The Ten Thousand Cenz Dilemma

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2018, Fictober Day 4, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Sometimes, love makes you make hard choices.





	The Ten Thousand Cenz Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the hell cenz work. It cost Ed 520 cenz to use a payphone, so I just kind of made up numbers from there. Forgive me if I suck at math.

Jean set down the little box of chocolate covered strawberries on the counter, fishing his wallet out of his pocket as he did so.

“Will that be all today, sir?” the clerk asked.

“Nah, get me a pack of those Imperial smokes, too,” Jean replied. Times were tough if he was getting the cheapest, shittiest cigarettes at the store, but he didn’t have much cash and he wanted to treat his Becca to something nice.

The clerk turned to get a pack of the cigarettes Jean asked for, setting them down and typing something into his cash register. After a moment he said, “That’ll be 12,000 cenz, please.”

Jean opened his wallet and sighed. He only had a ten thousand cenz bill, not nearly enough to get both items. Damn it, he knew he should’ve gone to the bank before it closed.

He hesitated, his gaze flickering between his choices, before he sighed again and handed the pack of cigarettes back to the clerk. “I’ll have to come back tomorrow for those. I only have enough for the strawberries.”

“The cigarettes are cheaper, sir,” the clerk replied, confused, as Jean handed him the money.

“Yeah, I know. But the sweetheart had a rough week, so I wanted to surprise her. I’ll get the smokes another time,” Jean waved him off. “There’s more important things.”

“She sounds lucky to have you,” the clerk smiled, giving Jean his change and putting the box of strawberries in a small bag.

“Ha, that’s a first. I’ll be sure to pass that along,” Jean chuckled, accepting the bag. “I’m sure I’ll be back soon, pal. Have a good night.”

Despite itching for a smoke, Jean couldn’t help but smile on his way home. Becca would be delighted with the surprise, and after the craptastic week she had, she needed it.

He’d have to make due with Becca’s smile instead of his usual nicotine fix. That didn’t sound too bad, all things considered.

After all, a girl like her was a hell of a drug.


End file.
